


Солнца свет в моих глазах

by Shervurr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shervurr/pseuds/Shervurr
Summary: Мистер и миссис Эвансы были убиты, когда Лили была еще совсем девочкой. Она должна была отправиться в приют со своей сестрой, но за ними приходит родственник, о существовании которого они не знали, и знакомит Лили с манерами, магией и жизнью, которая лишь немного отличается от той, которой она должна была жить.Или AU, в котором Минерва МакГонагалл воспитывает Лили.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Солнца свет в моих глазах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunshine in My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549384) by [monroeslittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroeslittle/pseuds/monroeslittle). 



> Музыка: John Denver - Sunshine on My Shoulders  
> Перевод на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10473013)

_Если бы у меня был день, который я мог бы дать тебе,_   
_Я бы дал тебе день такой же, как сегодня._   
_Если бы у меня была песня, которую я мог бы спеть для тебя,_   
_Я бы спел песню, чтобы ты почувствовала это._

***

Она ковыряла коросту на своем колене, когда дверь распахнулась и в коридор вошла мисс Хоул. – Девочки! – позвала она. Петуния быстро поднялась на ноги, пропуская мисс Хоул в кабинет, и Лили запрыгала следом, заработав сердитый взгляд надзирательницы. – Поторопись.

Она уже бывала в кабинете мистера Даннинга и решила, что именно в таком месте мог бы поселиться замаскированный дракон. Было темно, душно и пахло старостью – или тем, чем, по мнению Лили, пахнет старость. На стенах висели большие мертвые птицы, и стояли слишком жесткие, слишком большие стулья, готовые поглотить каждого, кто в них сядет.

Сегодня ее взгляд проскользнул мимо птиц и остановился на женщине. Она была новой. И высокой.

– Кто ты? – заинтригованно спросила Лили.

– Тише, дитя, – проворчала мисс Хоул, подталкивая Лили к стулу. – Следи за своими манерами.

Лили села и продолжила рассматривать женщину. Она была очень, _очень_ высокой и очень строгой: взгляд ее был острым, начав свое путешествие с неопрятных рыжих кудрей Лили и закончив ее грязными ботинками.

Она поджала губы. – Почему твои шнурки связаны вместе?

Лили пожала плечами и покачала связанными ногами. – А почему у тебя на шляпе птица? Это ты ее туда положила? Это настоящая птица? – Она склонила голову набок. – А ей нравится быть на твоей шляпе?

– Достаточно, – прервал ее мистер Даннинг.

– Я буду звать его Том, – решила Лили. – Птицу.

Мистер Даннинг решил не обращать на Лили внимания и обратился к женщине: – Как видите, она очень наглая девочка; ее сестра покажется вам более приятной. – Он одарил уродливой, с сомкнутыми губами улыбкой Петунию, которая сидела прямо, как булавка, и так же тихо. Затем его взгляд вернулся к Лили, который она встретила, с любопытством наблюдая, как лицо мужчины становится кислым.

Нос у него был слишком большой и забавный. Мама сказала бы ей, что такое не очень-то приятно говорить о человеке, но Лили не произнесла ни слова, она только _подумала_ , и, кроме того, мистер Даннинг был не очень-то приятным человеком, говоря о Лили так, словно ее здесь не было.

– Мисс Хоул велела девочкам собрать вещи до вашего приезда, – продолжил он, вновь обратив свое внимание на женщину. – Их не так уж много: большая часть имущества семьи была продана на аукционе. Но вы сами увидите, что у них есть вся необходимая одежда и несколько игрушек, книг и безделушек. Фотографии и прочие вещи на память о родителях.

– Мы будем жить с вами? – спросила Петуния, взглянув на женщину.

Лили удивилась. – Мы будем?

– Да, – ответила женщина.

– Почему? – продолжила допытываться Лили.

– Мы родственники. Отдаленно. Твоя бабушка была моей тетей, что делает тебя моей дальней кузиной. – Она помолчала. – По сути, я твоя тетя. Можешь называть меня тетей.

Лили кивнула. – Можешь звать меня Лили.

На этом, по-видимому, разговор и закончился. – Сейчас, – сказал мистер Даннинг и принялся рыться в стопке бумаг. – Дело в том, что... – Он замолчал и нахмурился.

– Девочки, идите в коридор и подождите, – приказала мисс Хоул, прогоняя их.

В коридоре они снова остались одни.

– Она кажется довольно страшной, да? – обеспокоенно заметила Петуния.

Лили пожала плечами. – Я лучше буду жить с ней, чем останусь здесь, в приюте, с мистером Даннингом, мисс Хоул и той глупой девчонкой, которая сказала мне, что мои волосы похожи на вонючую морковную рвоту.

– Думаешь, она действительно наша родственница?

– Наверное, – протянула Лили. Ее родители никогда ничего не говорили о высокой, строгой женщине, которая была их очень дальней кузиной, или что-то в этом роде. Теперь они не могли спросить. Мысли о родителях переполняли Лили печалью, поэтому она старалась не думать о них. Если она не будет о них думать, то не сможет по ним скучать. – Хочешь послушать историю? – предложила она.

– Нет.

– Жила-была птица по имени Том, – начала Лили. – У него были прекрасные пурпурные перья, и...

Дверь снова открылась, и мисс Хоул помогла девочкам подняться, велев им взять сумки, потому что пришло время уходить. – Не заставляйте мисс МакГонагалл ждать, – сказала она, и это, должно быть, была их новая суровая тетя. Ее имя было забавным. Лили встала, схватила сумочку и ручку чемодана и потащила его вперед.

Из кабинета вышла тетя и взяла у Лили чемодан.

В ответ Лили взяла ее за руку.

Это, казалось, испугало ее тетушку, которая на мгновение взглянула на их соединенные руки, моргнула и посмотрела на Лили. Лили улыбнулась и взмахнула руками, напевая песню собственного сочинения.

– Что ж, время прощаться, – объявила мисс Хоул. – Будьте хорошими девочками для мисс МакГонагалл и следите за своими манерами. – Она улыбнулась и поцеловала Петунию в макушку.

Они вышли из дома и направились в сторону улицы.

– Вы очень далеко живете, тетя? – спросила Петуния, прижимая к груди куклу.

– Да, – ответила тетушка. – Нам придется сесть на поезд. – Она помолчала. – Вы когда-нибудь были в поезде?

– Нет, мэм, – ответила Петуния.

Тетушка вздохнула и резко остановилась. – Дорогая, тебе придется развязать этот узел на шнурках и завязать свои ботинки _как следует_. Мы не будем прыгать всю дорогу до поезда.

– _Тебе_ не обязательно прыгать, – ответила Лили.

Тетушка молчала.

Лили вздохнула и наклонилась, чтобы развязать узлы на шнурках. Это было трудно, но в конце концов она справилась, и тетя молча ждала, а когда все было сделано, коротко и одобрительно кивнула Лили.

Они добрались до поезда, а потом ехали в нем целую вечность.

Лили уговорила Петунию почитать для нее. Ей нравилось, когда Петуния читала, – _«Сказка о Кролике Питере»_ была их любимой.

К тому времени, как они добрались до своей остановки, уже стемнело. Лили слепо следовала за тетушкой от станции и вниз по улице, волоча ноги, пока наконец не увидела коттедж. – Это твой дом? – удивилась она. Он был маленький. Она ожидала, что та будет жить в замке.

– Он принадлежит семье, – ответила тетушка.

Внутри дом был опрятным и скудным. Дома предполагают наличие беспорядка в большом количестве, но его это правило обошло стороной. Зато на обоях были бутоны роз, а на мебели – множество одеял.

– Вам придется жить в одной комнате, – сказала тетушка, – если только кто-нибудь из вас не захочет занять чердак.

Она повела их вверх по лестнице, указывая на свою спальню и открывая дверь в их комнату. Она была маленькая и белая, с двумя кроватями с белыми рамами и белыми хлопковыми простынями.

– Можно мне взглянуть на чердак? – попросила Лили.

Она полюбила его с первого взгляда. У него был заостренный спиральный потолок и маленькое круглое окошко, и он пах, как глубокий, темный лес из сказки. Она повернулась по кругу: в углу стояла груда сундуков, которые казались темными в свете голых висячих ламп.

Лили уперла руки в бока. – Я беру его!

– Очень хорошо, – весело сказала тетушка. – Иди умойся, а я перенесу твою кровать.

Кончилось тем, что Лили пришлось умываться дважды, потому что оказалось, что есть очень неправильный способ умываться, и дело было не в мыле, а в сидении за столом с грязью под ногтями.

Ужин был самым большим и лучшим, что она ела за _всю свою жизнь_. Еда в приюте была отвратительной.

– Ты сама все это приготовила? – поинтересовалась Лили.

– Нет.

– Тогда кто это приготовил?

– Я попросила домового эльфа из школы, в которой преподаю.

– В самом деле? – Лили была в восторге. Она полагала, что ее тетушка не верит в такие вещи, как эльфы. Она хотела спросить ее о них. Как они выглядели? Были ли они размером с наперсток? Ей нравилось думать, что они размером с наперсток. Но у нее не появилось такой возможности.

– Вы знали наших родителей? – робко спросила Петуния.

Тетушка ответила не сразу. – К сожалению, нет. У моего отца было три младших сестры. У двух из них никогда не было детей, а третья была... _отличалась_ от остальных членов семьи, что привело к ее отчуждению. Это значит, что она не поддерживала связи с моим отцом. Я знала, что у нее есть сын, ваш отец, и что у него есть жена и две маленькие дочери. Но мне так и не удалось с ним познакомиться. Я бы с удовольствием с ним познакомилась.

Петуния кивнула.

– Я знаю, вы, должно быть, очень скучаете по родителям, – мягко добавила тетушка. – Я скучаю по своим.

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросила Лили.

– Ты никогда не будешь слишком старой, чтобы скучать по родителям.

– Мне пять.

Тетушка вытерла рот салфеткой. – Ты очень смелая для пятилетнего ребенка, моя дорогая.

– А ты очень высокая. Тебе нравится быть высокой? Надеюсь, я стану высокой.

После ужина они должны были вымыть посуду, затем переодеться в пижамы и почистить зубы. Тетушке нужно было осмотреть их зубы, но для Лили это было привычным делом, и она сразу же повернулась к ней, щеголяя широкой зубастой улыбкой. Мама тоже осматривала их зубы.

– Отлично, – сказала тетушка, одобрительно кивая. – А теперь пора спать. Идите.

На чердаке Лили достала из чемодана одеяло, забралась в свою новую белую кровать и принялась ерзать, пока не улеглась как следует. – Спокойной ночи, одеяло, – прошептала она. – Спокойной ночи, мамочка. Спокойной ночи, папочка. Спокойной ночи, Иисус. – Ей пришлось самой подоткнуть под себя толстое белое покрывало, потому что некому было сделать это для нее.

– Укуталась? - спросила тетушка, появляясь в дверях.

– Нет, – ответила Лили. – Ты должна сделать это.

– Пожалуйста.

– Пожалуйста.

Она уложила и укутала Лили, хоть ей и пришлось объяснять, как это сделать правильно, но она справилась.

– Спокойной ночи, тетя, – сказала Лили.

– Спокойной ночи, Лили, – ответила тетушка и выключила свет.

Лили прислушалась к ее удаляющимся шагам и уставилась в потолок чердака. Это был ее чердак. Ее спальня, и это был ее дом. Она сбросила с себя одеяло, вылезла из постели, покинула чердак, на цыпочках спустилась по лестнице и вошла в комнату Петунии.

Было темно, но это было нормально, пока Петуния была там.

– Уходи, Лили, – возмутилась Петуния.

Лили потянула на себя простыни и забралась в постель к сестре. – Тетя подоткнула мне одеяло перед сном.

– Тогда почему ты ушла?

– Она мне нравится.

– Ты должна вести себя прилично, иначе она нас вернет.

– Она нас не отдаст. Мы родственники. Она _должна_ о нас заботиться. – Она прижала одеяло к груди. Мистер Даннинг был злым стариком, и он сказал им, что у них не осталось семьи, но он ошибся. У них была она. – Она верит в эльфов, – прошептала Лили.

– Она все это выдумала, – заявила Петуния. – Эльфы не существуют.

– Папа говорил, что существуют.

Петуния молчала, только наклонилась и поцеловала Лили в лоб. – Иди спать, Лили.

***

Тетя разбудила их в 6.30 утра, и они узнали, что это было время подъема. За полчаса надо было застелить постель, умыться и одеться. Завтрак был в семь.

Опоздание к завтраку сопровождалось очень неодобрительным взглядом.

Они учились садоводству после завтрака. Им пришлось надеть грязные садовые фартуки, перчатки и большие широкополые шляпы. Они узнали, какие растения были сорняками и как их выдергивать. Кроме того, Лили узнала, что нельзя бросать сорняки в Петунию.

Она многому научилась у своей тети в тот день, как и в последующие недели.

Она научилась скрещивать лодыжки за обедом, если ей хотелось десерта, и тому, что прихлебывать суп – невежливо, и что если ты не вырос в конюшне, то не должен класть локти на стол. Кроме того, она узнала, что конюшня – это место, где живут лошади, и, нет, она не могла выбрать жить в конюшне с лошадьми. Она узнала, что Санта не настоящий, но возможно летать на метле и принимать специальное волшебное зелье, когда болит живот, и есть школа для людей с магией. Она узнала, что она ведьма, а это значит, что она будет ходить в эту школу, носить ворсистые мантии и махать палочкой, как фея-крестная Золушки. Она также узнала, что Золушка – это сказка, и вся история выдумана.

В жаркий июльский день тетушка объявила, что они собираются на чай к ее подруге, и доберутся туда через каминную сеть. Это означало, что они отправятся с помощью волшебного зеленого огня. Ее подруга жила всего в паре километров от их дома, и была тропинка через лес, по которой можно добраться туда, но так было быстрее. Они вошли в настоящий, теплый ярко-зеленый _огонь_.

Это было _потрясающе!_

– Думаю, мне сейчас станет плохо, – сказала Петуния, входя в большой мраморный зал.

Лили разинула рот. – Мы пьем чай в _замке?_ – Пол был мраморным, и на нем стояли огромные мраморные колонны и огромные мраморные лестницы, а стены увешивали портреты в золоте и в позолоченных рамах, и они _двигались_. Одна из них кивнула Лили, и она помахала рукой в ответ.

– Минерва! – поздоровалась женщина, входя в комнату.

Лили была удивлена, увидев улыбку тети. – Юфимия, – тепло ответила она. – Девочки, это миссис Поттер. Она мой дорогой друг, и она была очень любезна пригласить нас к себе домой на чашечку чая.

– Приятно познакомиться, миссис Поттер, – сказала Петуния, сделав реверанс.

– Это Петуния, – представила ее тетя.

– Мне нравится ваш замок, – поделилась Лили.

– И ее младшая, не по годам развитая сестра, Лили, – сказала тетя.

Лили взмахнула ее рукой и просияла.

– Спасибо, Лили, и мне тоже приятно познакомиться, Петуния. – Она улыбнулась. – Ваша тетя много рассказывала о вас двоих. Я так рада, что вы смогли прийти ко мне.

Она провела их в заднюю часть дома в небольшую гостиную.

На обоях были изображены львы, и они же – на каминной полке, стоящие на задних лапах и рычащие. Лили плюхнулась на диван, слегка подпрыгнув, затем скрестила ноги под острым, напоминающим взглядом тетушки. Миссис Поттер подошла к одному из широко распахнутых окон. – Джеймс! – позвала она. – Наши гости здесь! Заходи, приводи себя в порядок и присоединяйся к нам!

– Кто такой Джеймс? – спросила Лили. Она надеялась, что он эльф.

– Мой сын, – ответила миссис Поттер, глядя на Лили. – По-моему, он твоего возраста.

– Мне пять, – сказала Лили.

– Замечательно! – радостно воскликнула миссис Поттер. – И ему тоже!

Лили она нравилась.

– А вот и я! – воскликнул Джеймс.

Он был крошечным маленьким мальчиком. Волосы у него были взъерошены и торчали на затылке, очки были кривыми, и хотя руки были чистыми и мокрыми после мытья, одежда его была помятой, на коленях брюк – грязь, и грязное пятно на подбородке.

Лили он нравился тоже.

– Присаживайся, прелесть, – сказала миссис Поттер. – Профессор МакГонагалл привела своих племянниц на чай. Это Петуния и Лили. – Она кивнула в сторону каждой из них. – А это мой сын, Джеймс.

Джеймс схватил со стола печенье. – Привет, Петуния, – сказал он. – Привет, Лили. – Здравствуйте, профессор.

– Здравствуй, Джеймс, – поздоровалась в ответ тетушка.

Чай был скучным. Печенье было шоколадное, но Джеймс съел так много, что оно исчезло в мгновение ока, и Лили ничего не оставалось, кроме как сидеть со скрещенными лодыжками и ничего не делать.

– Мама, можно мне уйти? – спросил Джеймс, перебивая ее.

Она ожидала, что он получит свирепый взгляд, на свою беду, но его мать только улыбнулась. – Я думаю, что ты сидел достаточно долго, – согласилась она. – Иди. Возьми девочек с собой.

Лили резко вдохнула, выпрямившись. – Могу я тоже уйти?

– Да, моя дорогая, – ответила тетушка.

– Я останусь, – надменно сообщила Петуния.

Не обращая внимания на сестру, Лили вскочила на ноги и взяла протянутую Джеймсом руку. Они поспешно вышли из комнаты. – Не могу поверить, что они действительно позволили нам уйти! – воскликнула она. Тетушка никогда раньше не разрешала ей отказаться от чаепития, заставляя Лили сидеть, сидеть и сидеть.

– Мама никогда не заставляет меня оставаться надолго. – Джеймс усмехнулся. – Она знает, что это скучно.

Он повел ее вверх по огромной мраморной лестнице в свою спальню и показал ей свою коллекцию лягушачьих карточек с автографами изображенных на них людей. Когда же она сказала ему, что никогда не слышала о лягушачьих карточках, он дал ей одну из своих, которую приберег на потом, и оказалось, что лягушка была _шоколадной_. – Если хочешь, можешь оставить себе и карточку, – сказал он и, схватив ее за руку, повел вниз по лестнице на задний двор.

– У тебя на заднем дворе есть _озеро?_ – ошеломленно спросила Лили.

– Хочешь поиграть в квиддич? – ответил он. – Папа купил мне мою собственную метлу и _настоящий_ квоффл. Это та же марка, которую они используют на Чемпионате Мира! Но для бладжеров придется использовать что-нибудь другое. Мама не разрешает мне использовать настоящие бладжеры, когда я играю. Или настоящий снитч, потому что она говорит, что я его потеряю. Но мы можем использовать для этого галлеон!

– А что такое квиддич?

Его глаза стали огромными, как блюдца. – Всего лишь величайший, самый лучший вид спорта в МИРЕ!

Он учил ее играть, рассказывая об игроках, и очках, и пенальти, и она, на самом деле, слушала далеко не _все_ , что он говорил, но оказалось, что он был прав. Это был величайший, самый лучший вид спорта в мире. Тетушка говорила ей, что можно летать на метле, но у нее не было ее для Лили. У Джеймса была метла, и она была для детей, но она все равно была очень, очень великолепной; она _летала_ , и он позволил ей полетать на ней.

Они закончили свою игру и отправились охотиться на черепаху в озере.

– Почему ты никогда не слышала о квиддиче? – спросил он.

Она пожала плечами.

– На каком факультете ты хочешь учиться в Хогвартсе?

– Это та самая школа, в которой преподает моя тетя? – уточнила она. – Для магии?

Он кивнул.

– В какой из факультетов хочешь попасть ты?

– Гриффиндор!

– Я тоже, – решила она.

Он ухмыльнулся, а затем, казалось, немного сдулся. – Надеюсь, ты снова сможешь прийти поиграть, – произнес он. Он ткнул палкой в землю. Они начали копать озеро поменьше, размером с черепаху, на которую охотились. – Раньше со мной никто никогда не играл.

– Я все время играла с соседскими детьми, – сказала она. – Но мы там больше не живем. Теперь мы живем с тетушкой. Мне это нравится, но я скучаю по своим друзьям.

– Ты хочешь дружить со мной? – спросил он, нервничая.

– Да.

Он снова ухмыльнулся.

Они использовали свои руки, чтобы зачерпнуть воду из озера в свое новое, черепашье озеро.

– Давай снова полетаем на метле! – предложила Лили.

– Это всего лишь игрушка, – протянул он. Он наклонился и понизил голос до шепота. – Но я знаю, где мой отец держит _настоящую_ метлу. Надо только вскрыть замок на сарае.

– Ты умеешь вскрывать замки?

– Не совсем, – признался он. – Но у меня есть идея!

Его идея состояла в том, чтобы с помощью палки отодрать и без того расшатанное, полуоткрытое окно в стене сарая и забраться туда. Они попробовали, и это сработало. Он упал, когда влез первым, и порезался, но уверил, что это не больно, и они нашли метлу!

Лили была восхищена, легко проводя пальцами по гладкому полированному дереву.

– Хочешь полетать на ней? – предложил Джеймс.

– А ты знаешь как?

– Конечно. Это магия. Нам не нужна палочка или что-то еще. Я уже много раз летал на ней.

Они забрались на нее вместе; Джеймс сел впереди, чтобы управлять, а Лили подвинулась, чтобы заглянуть ему через плечо. Он оттолкнулся от земли только чуть-чуть, немного помогая ногами, и метла тоже поднялась чуть-чуть. Лили усмехнулась. – А она может подняться выше?

– Держись крепче, – предупредил он и оттолкнулся _по-настоящему_.

Метла взмыла в воздух так быстро, что Лили закричала, вцепившись в Джеймса, и это было захватывающе на секунду, а затем они врезались в дерево, и это было _больно_.

Все произошло так быстро, что Лили даже толком не помнила столкновения.

Они оба плакали, когда миссис Поттер, тетушка и Петуния выбежали из дома посмотреть, что случилось. Джеймс вывихнул запястье, Лили вывихнула плечо, а тетушка кричала, что им _повезло_ , что все не обошлось намного, намного хуже. Миссис Поттер тоже кричала, а Джеймс пытался сказать, что он летал на ней всего секунду, но _«из-за тебя Лили могла погибнуть! Ты тоже мог погибнуть»!_ Так продолжалось всю дорогу до дома, пока они лечили его запястье и ее плечо с помощью магии. На самом деле это был первый раз, когда Лили видела, как кто-то использует волшебную палочку, и она была ошеломлена, когда ее плечу стало лучше от взмаха руки.

– Лили же все еще можно прийти поиграть снова? – спросил Джеймс. – Пожалуйста, мама? _Пожалуйста_.

– Нет, пока ты не усвоишь свой урок, – отрезала миссис Поттер.

– Сколько времени это займет? Если я выучу урок сегодня вечером, она сможет прийти завтра?

– Ты не единственный, кому его следует усвоить, – заметила тетушка, одарив Лили долгим острым взглядом. – Думаю, нам пора идти, девочки. Что мы скажем миссис Поттер?

– Большое спасибо, что пригласили нас на чай, миссис Поттер, – поблагодарила Петуния.

– Чай был отвратительный, но печенье мне понравилось, – сказала Лили.

Тетушка закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, пока миссис Поттер, казалось, задыхалась, а потом сжала губы, когда они задрожали и грозили приподняться. – Я рада, что тебе понравилось печенье, Лили. Было очень приятно, что ты составила мне компанию за чаем. И ты тоже, Петуния.

В тот вечер Лили узнала, что десерт есть нельзя, если ты вломился в сарай, украл метлу, которая слишком велика для тебя, попытался летать на ней и вывихнул плечо.

– Мы не _собирались_ ничего из этого делать!

– Вы не _собирались_ вломиться в сарай и воспользоваться метлой, которая вам не принадлежала?

Лили молчала.

– Моя дорогая, правила существуют не просто так. Они предназначены для защиты вас и других. Я знаю, что сегодня ты просто повредила плечо, и это легко было исправить. Но вы могли сломать себе шею, и с этим справиться было бы уже не так легко. Ты понимаешь?

– Да, мэм.

В итоге оказалось, что она не сможет есть десерт целую неделю.

Но когда неделя подошла к концу, тетушка заявила, что, по ее мнению, Лили усвоила урок, и Джеймс, должно быть, тоже его усвоил, потому что миссис Поттер пригласила их на чай.

***

Тетушка составила им расписание на весь остаток лета. Тетя любила расписания. В семь часов был завтрак, потом приходило время садоводства. Затем они приводили себя в порядок после работы в саду и приступали к изучению букв, счета и названий всех стран Европы. После наступало время для бодрой утренней прогулки, и для обеда, и для решения головоломок после обеда. Было время и для игр, и для рисования, и для чаепития, конечно.

Естественно, Петуния преуспевала в каждом маленьком деле их расписания.

Для Лили расписание стало скорее вызовом.

Садоводство было интересно, если заставлять цветы внезапно прорастать с помощью магии, что она, с восторгом обнаружив, могла делать, только чтобы ей в итоге сказали, что она _не_ может. Ей наскучили письма и счет, и она не могла вспомнить страны. Она превратила прогулку в гонку, от которой Петуния багровела от ярости, и оказалось, что головоломки _скучны_. Она упала посреди двора во время игры, заявив, что устала играть.

– Дорогая моя, – сказала тетушка, – ты самый драматичный, смешной и _утомительный_ ребенок.

– Мы можем пойти на чай к миссис Поттер? – спросила Лили. Если они это сделают, она сможет поиграть с Джеймсом до конца дня.

– Боюсь, миссис Поттер плохо себя чувствует, поэтому сегодня мы пьем чай без нее, – ответила тетушка. – Не дуйся на меня так, Лили. Ты не ребенок.

Лили приподнялась на локтях. – Может, Джейми придет поиграть к нам?

– Разве ты не можешь поиграть со своей сестрой?

– Петуния _скучная_.

– Ну, она твоя компаньонка на весь этот день.

Они так и не смогли выпить чаю с миссис Поттер до конца месяца, потому что все это время она болела, а потом их семья уехала на каникулы во Францию.

Но как только они вернулись, Лили узнала самую лучшую новость на свете.

Тетя должна была вернуться в Хогвартс, чтобы начать преподавать с сентября, и, хотя она будет дома по вечерам, она больше не могла присматривать за девочками днем. – Кроме того, нам пора более серьезно заняться вашим образованием, – объяснила она и посмотрела на Лили.

– А в какую школу мы пойдем? – спросила Петуния.

– Вы не будете ходить в школу так, как привыкли, – ответила тетушка. – Вас будет учить миссис Поттер. – Лили ахнула, и тетушка улыбнулась. – Она много лет преподавала в университете и является одним из лучших учителей. Конечно, Джеймс будет учиться вместе с вами. Уверена, что она прекрасно позаботится о вашем образовании и о вас самих.

Лили приступила к своему первому школьному дню 1 сентября, и это был _самый лучший_ день.

Они пели много песен, чтобы попрактиковаться в словах, и считали с помощью печенья, и она часами играла во дворе с Джеймсом после обеда, пока миссис Поттер учила Петунию вышивать крестиком. Потом они разучивали клавиши на пианино и читали множество разных историй.

Она многое узнала и о магии от миссис Поттер.

Она узнала, как работают волшебные палочки, и что зелье – это причудливое волшебное варево. Она узнала, что среди эльфов нет особ королевской крови, но ей нравился домовик, который работал на миссис Поттер.

Она узнала, что существуют драконы, оборотни и вампиры.

Она узнала, что человек без магии называется магглом, что означало, что Петуния была магглом. Конечно, миссис Поттер объяснила, что на самом деле не имеет значения, маг ты или маггл. Это было как цвет твоих глаз или волос. – У некоторых людей черные волосы, – поясняла она, – а у некоторых рыжие. У кого-то есть магия, а у кого-то нет. – Это звучало разумно. И все же. Лили была рада, что она досталась ей. Магия.

Лето превратилось в зиму, которая растаяла в весну и согрелась в лето.

У них был перерыв от школы, и они вернулись к расписанию с тетушкой. Она представила их своим друзьям. Они познакомились с профессором Спраут и профессором Синистрой, научились плавать, и Петуния сделала Лили такую стрижку, что тетушка кричала на них _часами_.

Но ее самой любимой частью лета оставалось чаепитие с миссис Поттер и Джеймсом.

Она любила готовить особые, волшебные зелья вместе с тетушкой, и Петуния была забавной, когда они играли понарошку или танцевали под пластинки. Но Джеймс был ее любимцем. Он слушал ее рассказы, играл в каждую придуманную ею игру, ел червяка, когда она бросала ему вызов, а когда она рассказала ему, что боится грозы, он поделился с ней, что боится вампиров, и это было нормально; они все равно попадут в Гриффиндор. – Мой папа говорит, что ты в Гриффиндоре, если считаешь, что есть вещи _важнее_ страха. Если бы вампир собрался схватить тебя, я бы боролся с ним, чтобы спасти тебя, потому что ты мой друг. – Она пообещала, что тоже спасет его от вампира и _грозы_.

***

Лили получила свою первую чудесную мантию, когда ей было восемь, и ей нужен был комплект для свадьбы. Петуния, конечно, тоже получила мантию, и она выбрала ужасную, сладко-розовую с кружевным воротником и перламутровыми манжетами. Лили выбрала зеленую, которая мерцала, как стекло, когда она кружилась.

– Это _вечерняя_ мантия, – заметила Петуния. – Мы идем на свадьбу в летний _день_.

Лили в ответ скосила глаза, потому что это приводило Петунию в ярость.

Джеймс тоже был на свадьбе со своими родителями, и они сидели за одним столом. Она была рада – на свадьбе не было других детей их возраста. Он был одет в простую черную мантию, а его волосы были причесаны. В некотором роде. Они вместе ели, вместе танцевали и вместе сбежали, прячась от ведьм, которые называли их дорогушами.

– Мне нравится твоя мантия, – сказал Джеймс. – Ты похожа на волшебницу из сказки. Лили повернулась.

– Так и есть. Я – Волшебница Севера, и в моем распоряжении целый флот преданных гебридских черных драконов! – Она указала на него пальцем и прищурилась. – Бойся меня.

– Никогда! – воскликнул он. – Но я _вызываю_ тебя на дуэль.

Они сражались, и Лили победила, когда схватила его, прижала коленями к груди и испачкала в грязи его волосы. Она всегда выигрывала в их битвах, потому что он был меньше ее.

Но он оказался быстрее. К ее разочарованию, он всегда выигрывал в гонках.

– Это весело, – объявила она, слезая с Джеймса и плюхаясь на землю, чтобы лечь рядом с ним и смотреть на красное закатное небо. Оно было прекрасным. – Я люблю свадьбы.

– Это потому, что ты здесь, – отозвался он. – Было бы ужасно, если бы тебя здесь не было. Обычно так и бывает, потому что свадьбы _скучные_. Давай сделаем нашу свадьбу веселой. Мы проведем церемонию на метлах. И торт будет _шоколадный_ , а не лимонно-малиновый!

Она рассмеялась. – Я не хочу _выходить замуж_.

– Ты должна!

– Нет, не должна. Моя тетя не замужем, как и многие другие.

– Ну давай же, – уговаривал Джеймс. – Если бы мы поженились, то могли бы жить вместе. Только подумай, как это было бы здорово! Мы могли бы летать на метлах по дому! И мы могли бы есть с открытым ртом, и мы никогда не ели бы зелень или какую-нибудь другую гадость, и нам никогда не пришлось бы убираться; мы просто завели бы собаку и она бы слизывала все крошки. И мы могли бы есть в своих постелях тоже!

– Хм, – задумалась Лили. – Петунии нельзя входить в наш дом.

– Конечно.

– А когда к нам будут приходить на чашку чая, никому нельзя будет сидеть прямо!

Он ухмыльнулся. – Они _должны_ будут падать.

– Нам понадобится много места и для моих гебридских черных драконов.

– Разумеется.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Лили. – Я выйду за тебя замуж. Давай поженимся, когда будет снег! _Это_ было бы весело.

Они строили планы до конца вечера, и когда свадьба закончилась, Лили отказалась снимать свою мантию. Она легла спать прямо в ней, и тетушка все равно укутала ее.

***

До одиннадцати лет она не раз бывала в Хогвартсе. Ей нужна была няня, и профессор Спраут была свободна, или тетушке нужно было немного поработать летом, и она брала Лили с собой, если та обещала спокойно почитать в ее кабинете.

Ей казалось, что она знает замок, и он ей нравился.

Но это было до того, как она бесшумно скользнула по озеру и увидела, как оно светится. Это было до того, как Распределяющая шляпа коснулась ее кудрей и тут же закричала: «Гриффиндор!» Это было до того, как она спала в своей кровати с балдахином, ходила на занятия и заблудилась из-за внезапно переместившейся лестницы. Это было до того, как она пировала в Большом зале или искупалась в озере.

Она _любила_ его.

Хогвартс был самым веселым, самым фантастическим местом в мире, и это был ее дом. Она была хороша в Зельях и Травологии, но клевала носом на Истории магии и была ужасна в Трансфигурации. Это было весьма неловко, но тетушка не удивилась.

Очевидно, она «подозревала», что у Лили нет способностей к Трансфигурации.

– Она включает в себя математику, – пояснила она.

– Математика хуже всего.

– Вот и я о том же, – ответила тетушка. – А теперь ешь свое печенье.

Каждое воскресенье после обеда она приходила в тетушкин кабинет на полчаса, пила чай с печеньем и рассказывала ей все, что могла бы написать в письме: о своих занятиях, о друзьях, о приключениях после того, как лестница переместилась и направила ее в совершенно неправильном направлении, и она нашла комнату, в которой была только карта Хогвартса, а в остальном она была совершенно пуста. Было приятно, что тетя находится в школе вместе с ней.

Конечно, ей было легче называть тетушку «Профессор», только когда она была в классе или с друзьями.

Она быстро подружилась с девочками в общей спальне. Эммелин Вэнс, застенчивая, тихая и постоянно погруженная в чтение. Она знала _все_ о каждом магическом создании, и драконы были ее любимыми. Была еще Марлин МакКиннон, которая не была ни застенчивой, ни тихой, и утверждала, что чтение – это самое худшее, что может с ней произойти. Она любила отпускать скверные шутки, болтать о лошадях, заворачивать часть своего завтрака в салфетку и прятать его в мантии, чтобы перекусить в классе. А еще была Дейдра Гринвуд, у которой было много мнений, и она всегда брала на себя ответственность. Она научила Лили заклинанию, чтобы заплетать волосы, и еще одному, чтобы застелить постель. Зелья тоже были ее любимыми.

Она проводила не так уж много времени с Джеймсом. Конечно, он все еще оставался ее другом, но она завела новых, и он тоже. Теперь они не были одни против всего мира.

На день рождения он подарил ей самозаправляющееся перо с чернилами, которые меняли цвет в зависимости от ее настроения, и блокнот в тон. – Для твоих историй! – А еще он подарил ей кекс.

– Это ты приготовил? – восторженно спросила она.

– Нет. – Он ухмыльнулся. – Я стащил его с кухни. Хочешь нанести визит?

Он показал ей, где вход, и как пощекотать грушу, чтобы войти, представил ее дюжине нетерпеливых, серьезных домовиков, и они закончили тем, что съели _слишком много_ кексов.

Она любила все в Хогвартсе и никогда, никогда не хотела уезжать.

Она заставила своих друзей клятвенно пообещать писать письма, когда они сели в поезд, отправляясь домой.

Потом все вернулось к старому, неизменному расписанию тетушки, к чаю в доме миссис Поттер, к купанию в озере позади их дома с Джеймсом, к соревнованию, чей всплеск будет больше, когда они прыгали бомбочкой в воду, к бегу по озеру, когда им нужно было разбить ничью, и к упражнениям в стойках на руках с толканием друг друга.

Это было действительно хорошее лето.

Петуния, конечно, вернулась из старой высокомерной школы, которую тетушка нашла для нее в Швейцарии, но она была полна решимости игнорировать Лили, отчего та была только счастлива.

В конце концов, у нее были дела поважнее.

Они много играли в квиддич на метлах от мистера Поттера. Это были уже не игрушки; это были реальные, самые настоящие метлы, и совершенно новой модели, и, конечно, он купил их две, чтобы они могли играть вместе. В конце концов, Джеймсу нужно практиковаться, если он хочет быть охотником Гриффиндора. Оказалось, что Лили была просто ужасна на метле, но на самом деле ей и не нужно было летать, чтобы защитить кольцо, и так они играли: Джеймс летал и пытался бросить квоффл через низко висящее кольцо, которое охраняла Лили.

Он был несправедливо хорош и выигрывал слишком часто, на ее вкус.

Лето становилось все более душным и совершенно внезапно стало прохладным.

Миссис Поттер повела их обоих за покупками книг на следующий год, а 1 сентября – на вокзал. Они перешли на платформу 9¾, и Лили закричала, побежав приветствовать Марлин, Эммелин и Дейдру, мельком подумав, что Джеймс тоже отправился искать своих друзей.

***

На втором курсе Лили узнала, что ее любимый волшебный мир на самом деле не такой волшебный, как она думала.

Ее никогда раньше никто не дразнил, и в Хогвартсе это не то чтобы и происходило.

Было время, когда она попыталась удалить прыщи с помощью магии, и это лишило красок ее лица, оставив лишь цвет мела, на неделю, пока заклинание не сошло. За это ее немного дразнили. Но когда Тим Фрейзер издал глупые детские стоны в ее сторону, Джеймс наложил на него заклятие, от которого его лицо стало цвета козявок. После этого Тим заткнулся. Ее румянец вернулся, и школа быстро забыла обо всем.

Но Джеймса не было рядом, когда Лили назвали грязнокровкой.

Лили понятия не имела, что это значит, но он выплюнул это в нее так, что она покраснела.

Она спросила об этом Эммелин. – Что значит грязнокровка? – Едва она произнесла это слово, как поняла, что та знает его значение, и оно так же скверно, как она и думала.

– Это действительно грубое слово, – нерешительно протянула Эммелин.

– Что оно значит?

– Так называют людей, чьи родители – маглы. Предполагается, что их кровь не чиста, потому что в ней есть...есть маггловская кровь. Грязная кровь.

Лили молчала. – Это сказал Розье. Мне.

– Он придурок, – отрезала Эммелин. – Ты должна рассказать об этом профессору. Ему не помешало бы влипнуть в неприятности.

Она пошла поговорить с тетушкой. Был вторник, тетя сидела у себя в кабинете, проверяя работы, и даже не подняла головы, когда вошла Лили. – Чем могу помочь? – рассеянно спросила она.

– Меня назвали грязнокровкой.

Рука тети замерла. Она подняла глаза, встретившись взглядом с Лили, и отложила перо. – Присаживайся, дорогая. – Она кивнула. – Судя по твоему лицу, ты знаешь, что это значит.

– Эммелин рассказала мне, когда я вынудила ее, – пояснила Лили.

– Это жестокое и невежественное слово, и его употребляют жестокие и невежественные люди. – Она вздохнула. – Я защищала тебя, Лили. Ты выросла вместе со мной и профессорами в Хогвартсе, с Юфимией. Мы были твоим единственным знакомством с магией и с этим миром, и мы показали тебе мир таким, каким хотели бы его видеть. Но в нашем мире есть много людей, полных предубеждений, которые жестоки и невежественны, и считают, что магглы ниже волшебников, а магические родословные не должны пересекаться с магглами. Это, конечно, вздор. Магглы не _ниже_ , и ты не являешься менее ведьмой из-за того, что твои родители были магглами. К сожалению, эти убеждения глубоко укоренились среди худших представителей нашего мира.

– Разве это редкость – быть такой, как я? – спросила Лили. – Иметь магглов в качестве родителей?

– Это не так. – Тетушка улыбнулась, но несколько мрачно. – На самом деле, я бы сказала, что гораздо реже встречаются те, кого называют чистокровными, или не имеющие никаких предков-магглов, что еще большая редкость. Резерв подходящих, _чистых_ партнеров для предубежденных сокращается.

Лили кивнула, и наступила тишина.

– Кто сказал это тебе?

– Розье, – ответила Лили. – Но не снимай никаких баллов или что-то в этом роде! Если ты это сделаешь, вся школа будет знать, что он сказал. – Я просто хочу забыть об этом.

– Я понимаю.

– Что-то не так?

– Это твой выбор. – Она помолчала. – Но это никогда по-настоящему не исчезнет. Они этого не допустят. Есть еще кое-что, что ты должна знать, Лили. Ваши родители...я знаю, вам сказали в приюте, что они погибли во время взрыва в Лондоне, и _это_ история, в которую магглов заставили поверить. Но боюсь, что это не вся правда. То, что убило десяток ни в чем неповинных маглов в ту ночь, было не бомбой террористов. Это была атака группы волшебников. Они были террористами; эта часть истории остается неизменной. Они были сторонниками жестокого и с особым даром убеждения волшебника, сторонника превосходства крови, известного как Волдеморт.

Лили вздрогнула. – Мои родители были убиты волшебниками?

– Последователями Волдеморта, – поправила тетушка. – Да. Худшие из нашего мира.

Лили молчала.

– Этих людей поймали и судили, – продолжила тетушка. – Их признали виновными и отправили в тюрьму. Но я боюсь, что есть и другие, подобные им.

– Последователи Волдеморта, – повторила Лили.

Тетушка кивнула.

– А что насчет него? _Волдеморта_?

– Он хитер, – ответила тетушка. – Ему удавалось ускользать от Министерства в течение многих лет. – Она взяла Лили за руку. – Слушай меня внимательно. Ты женщина, магглорожденная, и наше общество несправедливо к тебе. Пока это не изменится, для тебя это будет тяжелой битвой. Но я верю, что ты сделана из гораздо более прочного материала, чем думают волшебники вроде Волдеморта. Ты не корабль, который может разбиться во время бури, или матрос в доке, наблюдающий за ее яростью и ожидающий, когда она пройдет. – Ее глаза были яркими, сверкающими. – Ты и _есть_ буря, моя дорогая.

Эти слова следовали за Лили от кабинета и до ее спальни.

Она встала рано утром и направилась в библиотеку. Ей нужно было немного почитать.

В тот день она прокляла Розье в коридоре перед Чарами. Его кожа покрылась фурункулами, и когда он открыл рот и попытался вытащить палочку в смущенном, кипящем гневе, она пресекла его попытку напасть, запечатав его губы заклинанием и заставив замолчать.

– Никому не интересно слушать, что ты хочешь сказать, – бросила она ему.

Она получила наказание на каждый будний вечер в течение месяца и выговор. Оно того стоило.

После этого год быстро подошел к концу.

В июне Лили уехала с семьей Марлин в Барселону, а в июле множество раз заставляла тетю играть с ней в шахматы, пытаясь научиться играть, потому что это было _чем-то_ в Хогвартсе. Джеймс был слишком хорош, и к тому же очень злорадным; она отказалась играть с ним. В августе она бездельничала и ждала, когда закончится жаркое, душное лето. Она нашла старую коробку из-под сигар с вещами матери, включая ее золотое обручальное кольцо с маленьким сверкающим бриллиантом. Оно свободно сидело на пальце Лили, и она стала носить его.

Наконец, она вернулась в Хогвартс на третий курс.

В самый первый день Зельеварения им назначили партнера на год, и Лили достался бледный, долговязый слизеринец, имени которого она даже не знала. Это оказался Северус Снейп, а Северус Снейп оказался придурком. Она уже слышала, как Джеймс говорил о слизеринце по имени Снейп, и это никогда не было россыпью комплиментов. Теперь она знала почему. Снейп разговаривал с Лили коротко, односложно, и пытался отмахнуться от ее помощи в любом из их заданий, и командовал ею, когда она настаивала на ней.

– Есть ли причина, по которой ты ведешь себя со мной как задница? – требовательно спросила она.

Он молчал.

– Я не хуже тебя разбираюсь в зельях.

Сириус выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы неторопливо пройти мимо их столика, неся следующий ингредиент от Слизнорта. – Ты мешаешь в обратном направлении, Нюниус. Не знаешь, где лево, а где право?

– Отвали, Блэк, – огрызнулась Лили, скорчив гримасу.

Наступила тишина.

– Я думал, ты дружишь с Блэком, – сказал Снейп. Это был вопрос.

– Не совсем.

– Я не просто так стал мешать влево.

– Я знаю. – Она подперла подбородок рукой. – Я твой партнер уже месяц. Я поняла, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. Было бы здорово, если бы ты понял, что я тоже знаю, что делаю.

Он уставился на котел. – Я плохо работаю в паре.

– Это я тоже поняла.

После этого они почти не разговаривали, но он стал приятнее. В последующие недели он объяснил Лили, почему он меняет направления определенным образом, и это было действительно захватывающе. Она тоже начала предлагать изменения, и они стали экспериментировать вместе, и это было довольно весело.

На день рождения Северус подарил ей пузырек с шипучим зеленым зельем. – Вот.

Она моргнула.

– Сегодня твой день рождения, так ведь? – раздраженно спросил он.

– Это подарок? – Она начала улыбаться. – У тебя есть для меня подарок?

Он покраснел. – Ничего особенного, – отмахнулся он, глядя на свой котел. – Я экспериментировал и подумал, что тебе будет интересно увидеть результат. Я сделал это не _для_ тебя.

Она подавила улыбку. – А для чего оно?

– Положи немного грязи на подоконник своей спальни, – сказал он, – и вылей на нее это зелье.

Она так и сделала, как только Зелья закончились, и в итоге наблюдала, как крошечный росток появился из грязи, распустившись в красивый желтый цветок прямо у нее на глазах. Это было удивительно и мило.

Он притворялся грубым, равнодушным мерзавцем, но Северус был милым.

Она воткнула цветок в волосы и пошла к нему, чтобы поблагодарить. Она даже не знала, когда у него день рождения. Если он еще не наступил, ей следует купить ему подарок в магазине зелий в Хогсмиде в эти выходные. Там было множество всевозможных вещей, которые пришлись бы ему по душе.

Она догнала его на лестнице, окликая по имени. – Мне понравилось! – объявила она и, прежде чем он успел ответить, обняла его. Сначала он напрягся, но потом обнял ее в ответ. Она улыбнулась ему, когда они отодвинулись друг от друга.

– Идешь на Чары? – поинтересовалась она.

Он кивнул, и они начали подниматься по лестнице. – Секрет в том, чтобы добавить каплю...

– Эй! – крикнул Джеймс, и Лили услышала смех Питера. – Нюниус!

У Северуса не было ни секунды, чтобы среагировать, прежде чем заклинание ударило его в грудь.

Казалось, по его лицу пробежала рябь, и он моргнул, но не выглядел раненым. Он выхватил палочку и направил ее на Джеймса, открыв рот и кудахча.

Его глаза расширились, и он закудахтал, как курица. Снова.

– В чем дело? – усмехнулся Джеймс. – Слишком труслив, чтобы дать отпор?

Северус выглядел разъяренным, но единственным звуком, который раздался, когда он открыл рот, было кудахтанье злой, отчаявшейся курицы, и проходящие мимо студенты остановились и рассмеялись.

– Курица клюнула тебя в язык, Снейп? – крикнул когтевранец.

Северус убежал, прикрывая рот рукой.

Лили была в ужасе и повернулась к Джеймсу. – Зачем ты это сделал?

– Что? – Он рассмеялся.

– Ты _напал_ на него! – воскликнула она.

Его веселье слегка померкло. – Он донимал тебя.

– Донимал меня? – Она разинула рот. – О чем ты _говоришь_? Он не донимал меня. Сегодня утром на Зельях он подарил мне подарок на день рождения, и я _благодарила_ его за это!

– У тебя сегодня день рождения? – Джеймс нахмурился. – Откуда _он_ это знает?

– Марлин, Эммелин и Дейдра пели мне на завтраке, – отрезала она.

– Я думал, он тебя доставал.

Она покачала головой. – Не надо. – Он не мог просто переложить всю вину на нее и сделать из себя героя. – Дело было не во мне. _Ты_ хотел напасть на него, что и сделал, потому что ты придурок.

– Это _я_ придурок? – повторил он. – Ты вообще _видела_ Нюниуса?

Лили фыркнула.

– Отлично, – кисло отозвался Джеймс. – Ты права. Он грязный маленький слизеринец, но _я_ придурок. – Он повернулся на каблуках и, не обращая внимания на ее пристальный взгляд, зашагал прочь.

Северус не разговаривал с ней до конца года.

В первый раз она по-настоящему обрадовалась приходу лета.

В том же году Лили решила сама разбить сад, заставив тетушку взять ее с собой в Косой Переулок, чтобы купить семена, которые она хотела. Ей нужны были волшебные растения, и маггловские тоже, так что после Косого Переулка им пришлось отправиться в питомник в маггловском Лондоне.

Лили чертила свой сад на бумаге, когда тетушка спросила, готова ли она идти.

– Идти? – удивилась Лили. – Мы же только что вернулись.

– Время пить чай, – ответила тетушка. – Миссис Поттер ждет нас.

– Мне идти обязательно?

– Ты не хочешь идти?

– Нет.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. – Следи за домом, – сказала тетушка и ушла.

Конечно, в конце концов она перестала злиться на него, но… Давно прошли те дни, когда они все делали вместе, приносили друг другу клятвы на мизинчиках и были самыми лучшими друзьями.

Но все было в порядке. У нее были Марлин и Эммелин.

В августе бушевала буря, и лило как из ведра, когда они вернулись в Хогвартс на четвертый курс, который оказался годом, когда все начали встречаться.

В основном это означало множество соединенных рук в коридорах, беспорядочных поцелуев в спальнях, и постоянных ссор из-за очередной гибели недолговечного романа.

Лили думала, что тетушка вот-вот побагровеет от ярости, когда Мэри _отказалась_ работать с Бенджи, потому что они вчера расстались.

Лили вызвалась работать с ним и поняла, что Мэри лучше. Бенджи не был особенно умен, интересен или полезен, решив вместо помощи с заданием нарисовать на полях своих заметок кучу того, что, как поняла Лили, было пенисами.

Марлин пару раз сходила на свидание с Питером, а потом порвала с ним.

Джеймс встречался с Дейдрой почти неделю, сходил с ней на два неловких свидания, прежде чем все закончилось. Три месяца спустя он начал встречаться с хорошенькой блондинкой из Когтеврана по имени Сью.

Лили нравилась Сью. На самом деле Сью нравилась почти всей школе. Она была дружелюбна и умна.

Однако оказалось, что Сью _не_ нравится Лили.

Лили занималась в библиотеке с Эммелин, когда Сью появилась из ниоткуда и села рядом с ней. Эммелин буквально только что встала с этого места, чтобы найти книгу в стопках.

– Привет, Сью.

– Ты пытаешься украсть моего парня?

Лили моргнула. – Что?

– Так и есть, – обвинила ее Сью. – Просто признай это. Какой смысл отрицать?

– Зачем мне красть твоего парня?

Сью фыркнула. – Я видела вас обоих на Травологии. Твои руки все время были _на_ нем.

– Мы ведь о Джеймсе говорим, верно? – уточнила Лили. Впрочем, она вообще ни к кому не прикасалась; она не знала, зачем ей понадобилось это спрашивать. – Сью, я не знаю...

– Я _видела_ вас.

Лили нахмурилась. В четверг она была в паре с Джеймсом на Травологии, и они шутили, пока работали, да, но... Подождите, не о том ли моменте говорит Сью, когда хищный, плотоядный плющ положил на Джеймса глаз и попытался приступить к размножению вместе с ним, карабкаясь по его рукам и накрывая его, и Лили пришлось его отрывать, в то время как Джеймс шлепал по нему и кричал, что ему щекотно, и до него домогаются, и _«сними его, сними его»_?

– Ну? – потребовала Сью.

– Джеймс мерзавец, – сказала Лили, – но я знаю его целую вечность, и да, мы _друзья_.

– Он сделал цветочную корону для тебя, Лили.

– Похоже, твоя проблема в _нем_ , а не во мне, – раздраженно ответила Лили. – Да, мы были партнерами на Травологии. Мне жаль, что тебя это расстраивает. Обсуди этот вопрос с профессором Спраут. Но я не просила его сделать мне цветочную корону. И тот факт, что твой парень заскучал, когда Спраут начала свою лекцию, и сделал своему партнеру дурацкую цветочную корону, не является таким ужасным компрометирующим доказательством, как ты, кажется, думаешь.

Сью наклонилась ближе к Лили. – Он _мой_ парень.

Лили тоже наклонилась ближе. – Ну, а _я_ видела его голым. А _ты?_

Сью пораженно разинула рот.

– Привет, Сью! – радостно воскликнула Эммелин.

Сью, не говоря ни слова, вскочила на ноги и выбежала из библиотеки, заработав сердитый взгляд мадам Пинс.

После ужина Джеймс опустился на диван рядом с Лили. – Лили.

– Джейми.

– У меня, ах. Вопрос. К тебе.

– Продолжай.

– Ты случайно никому не говорила, что у нас были близкие _физические_ отношения?

Лили усмехнулась.

– Мерлин, – воскликнул он, выпрямляясь. – Ты это _сказала?_

– Нет, – ответила она пренебрежительно. – Но когда твоя подружка начала _приставать_ ко мне, я могла немного выйти из себя и сказать ей, что видела тебя голым. Я не уточнила, что это было, когда нам было по шесть, и я ворвалась в туалет, пока ты принимал ванну. – Она пожала плечами.

Он усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Я рад, что ты довольна собой. – Он откинулся на спинку дивана, положив ноги на стол. – Она порвала со мной, ты знаешь.

– Мне очень жаль. – Она закусила губу и вздохнула. – Я могу сказать ей, что просто дразнила ее.

– Не-а, – протянул он. – Она даже не считала мои шутки такими уж смешными.

– Твои шутки не такие уж и смешные.

– Эй. – Он ткнул в нее пальцем. – Продолжай в том же духе, и ты никогда больше не увидишь меня голым.

Она закатила глаза.

– Ты ведь придешь на матч в субботу? Ты должна. Если мы победим, то будем бороться за Кубок с Пуффендуем.

– Конечно.

– Помнишь, на втором курсе ты сделала плакат на мой самый первый матч?

Она фыркнула. – Неужели? Совсем забыла.

В тот же вечер она сделала для него плакат, работая над ним в спальне, чтобы он не увидел его, пока она не развернет его на трибунах и не заставит Марлин держать его вместе с ней.

После того, как они выиграли, она выбежала на поле вместе с Марлин, и они присоединились к толпе людей, которые обнимали и поздравляли команду. Джеймс схватил ее за руку, притянул к себе и крепко обнял.

Она рассмеялась и чмокнула его в щеку.

Она взъерошила его волосы, только чтобы взвизгнуть от того, насколько они были скользкими от пота. Он ухмыльнулся и, прежде чем она успела его остановить, потерся головой о ее шею и щеку, вытирая об нее пот, заставляя ее смеяться и стучать по нему.

После этого он обнял ее за плечи, держа рядом, пока его поздравляли и хлопали по плечу, а Ремус по-мальчишески обнял его одной рукой. Лили увидела Сью, и часть ее внезапно почувствовала себя плохо. Но до того как она успела оторваться от Джеймса, он крепче сжал ее в объятиях и повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать Питера.

Он, вероятно, использовал ее, чтобы избежать встречи со Сью, что было нелепо.

Но он выиграл матч и был счастлив, так что она позволила ему.

В конце того же месяца она пошла на свое первое свидание. Его звали Брайан, и он учился на их курсе, в Когтевране, и был со всеми мил. Они сходили в Хогсмид, выпили сливочное пиво и поговорили о своих занятиях, музыкальных предпочтениях, о его желании стать целителем, и он _был_ очень милым, но это было немного неловко и немного скучно.

После они обнялись и на второе свидание не пошли.

Остаток года пролетел незаметно.

Это был бы ее самый любимый школьный год, если бы он не был испорчен под конец.

Лили направлялась к озеру, чтобы встретиться с Марлин, когда наткнулась на шум в коридоре. Послышались крики, смех и толпа людей, круживших вокруг чего-то или кого-то. Лили протиснулась сквозь толпу и обнаружила, что Северус находится в центре суматохи, слепо спотыкаясь о растущие, извивающиеся ленты, которые, с ужасом поняла Лили, были его _волосами_. На них было какое-то безумное заклинание роста, они росли, росли и росли, так быстро и так густо, ослепляя его и затопляя коридор. Он споткнулся и упал, и ужасный, ревущий смех почти утроился.

– Похоже, у кого-то сегодня неудачный волосатый день! – завопил Джеймс.

Она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Он стоял со своими друзьями, смотрел и смеялся, и она _знала_. Она протиснулась к нему. – Джеймс! – Он ухмыльнулся, и горячий, внутренний гнев душил ее. – Отмени заклятие.

– Я не знаю, как его отменить! – Он был в восторге.

– Ты заколдовал его и не знаешь, как это исправить? – Она не верила своим ушам. Раздался новый взрыв смеха, и Джеймс хлопнул Сириуса по руке, но Лили отказалась оглядываться.

– Да что, черт возьми, с тобой _такое?_

– Мы подумали, что если бы он _увидел_ , какие у него отвратительные волосы, – ухмыльнулся Сириус, – его можно было бы убедить купить шампунь. Мы делаем ему одолжение, Эванс.

Она вздрогнула.

– Лили... – заискивающе начал Джеймс, и в его голосе отчетливо слышался громкий смех.

Она резко повернулась на каблуках. С нее хватит. Ей нужно было помочь Северусу, который ничего не добился в своих попытках избавиться от своих волос или от толпы людей, которые смеялись над ним. Лили начала использовать простое режущее заклятие, чтобы пробраться сквозь волосы. Она слышала, как Сириус свистел ей вслед, но проигнорировала его и схватила Северуса за руку.

– Отвали от меня! – прорычал он.

– Я лишь пытаюсь отвести тебя к профессору, – сказала Лили. – Который сможет все исправить.

Он выдернул свою руку из ее хватки, и это было ровно в тот момент, когда _наконец_ появился профессор и крикнул толпе разойтись. Это был профессор Риди, преподающий Защиту от Темных искусств. Бросив взгляд на Северуса, он взмахнул палочкой, и волосы мгновенно перестали расти. – Кто ответственен за это? – раздраженно спросил Риди.

Северус не ответил, повернулся на каблуках и, наконец, убежал.

– Они, – сказала Лили, кипя от злости. Она кивнула на Джеймса, Сириуса, Питера и Ремуса.

Риди вздохнул. – Ну конечно. Дисциплинарное наказание на неделю каждому.

– Оно того стоило, – заявил Питер.

– Но поскольку наказания, кажется, больше не страшат вас, мальчики, – продолжил Риди, свирепо глядя на них, – как насчет пятидесяти очков с Гриффиндора?

– Пятьдесят? – повторил Сириус, и его смех прервался.

– Попробуй поспорить, и станет шестьдесят. – В ответ была тишина. – Да, я так и думал. Вы также приведете здесь все в порядок. – Он кивнул на волосы и, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел.

Сириус усмехнулся, и его взгляд нашел Лили. – Тебе обязательно нужно было указать на нас пальцем, не так ли?

– Он бы все равно догадался, – сказал Ремус.

– Вы действительно думаете, что это было смешно? – спросила Лили, переводя взгляд с Сириуса на Джеймса. – Напасть на него вот так? Это была самая жестокая вещь, которую я когда-либо видела, но вам это показалось _забавным?_

– Этот парень – мерзавец, – пренебрежительно бросил Джеймс.

Она взорвалась. – Только то, что он в Слизерине, не делает его мерзавцем!

– Знаешь, _ты_ ведь и сама напала на слизеринца забавы ради, – заметил Сириус.

Ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять. – _Розье?_

– Да, – подтвердил Сириус, скрестив руки на груди и устремив на нее злой взгляд. – _Розье_ , – повторил он.

Она открыла рот, собираясь сказать ему, что он понятия не имеет, о чем говорит, что Розье _заслужил_ проклятие. Она заколдовала его не ради смеха, а потому, что ему следовало понять, что он не может так называть ее, не может так обращаться с людьми. Но она уставилась на Сириуса и проглотила каждое слово. Она не даст ему этого.

– Ты задница, – сказала она ему.

– А ты лицемерка.

– У меня была причина сделать это! – закричала она. – Я сделала это не для _забавы_! Но ты ведь этого не поймешь, правда? Для тебя все – одна большая шутка. Все вокруг просто _уморительно_.

– Лили. – Джеймс нахмурился.

– Ты так же плох, как и он, – сказала она. – Не могу поверить, что когда-то дружила с тобой.

Он молчал, чему она была рада. Она покончила с ними. Лили отошла от них, сжав руки в кулаки и желая, чтобы кипевший в ней гнев утих.

В конце концов, это произошло.

Но с Джеймсом она покончила. Люди в Хогвартсе, казалось, поклонялись земле, по которой он ходил, но она этого не делала. Она бы _не стала_. Он не был позером или клоуном; с этим она могла бы жить, даже хотела бы, на самом деле; он жаждал внимания и был _хулиганом_.

Она не могла этого вынести, как и его самого.

Он догнал ее после Прорицаний в пятницу, чтобы поговорить. – Я спросил Марлин о Розье, – сообщил он. – Она рассказала мне, как он тебя назвал. – Он замолчал. – Она удивилась, что я не знал.

– Откуда тебе было знать?

– Мы друзья.

– Мы не друзья уже много лет, – отрезала она и ускорила шаг, оставив его позади.

***

Раз в год, в годовщину смерти родителей, тетя брала их с собой на кладбище, где они были похоронены. Был май, а значит, как и всегда, стоял теплый ветреный день. Они оделись, надели шляпы, чулки и туфли на каблуках и молча стояли перед могилой. Тетушка всегда проращивала дюжину свежих, красивых цветов перед их надгробием, и они уходили, сохраняя молчание, потому что говорить в этот момент казалось неправильным.

Долгое время Лили говорила надгробию, что скучает по ним.

К тому времени, когда она стала подростком, она просто молчала.

После она вернулась в Хогвартс со своей тетушкой и забывала вспоминать о них.

Ей было шестнадцать, когда ей напомнили о них самым жестоким образом. Приближался конец их пятого курса в Хогвартсе; погода становилась все теплее, лето подкрадывалось, предвещая начало СОВ и заставляя всех нервничать, когда _это_ случилось, и было немедленно освещено на первых страницах _Пророка_.

Марлин заплатила за свой экземпляр, и Лили увидела, как ужас отразился на ее лице.

Она была не единственной, кто подписался на газету. Вскоре об этом узнала вся школа.

В Лондоне произошло нападение последователей Волдеморта, и Волдеморт тоже был там; в _Ежедневном Пророке_ были фотографии, на которых он шел по развалинам улицы. Почти пятьдесят магглов были убиты, еще больше ранены, и интервью с перепуганными, сбитыми с толку свидетелями описывали, как Волдеморт пытал магглов.

Это было тошнотворно, и это было ужасно, и это было все, о чем говорили окружающие.

– Ты слышал, что там был маггл, который пытался сопротивляться?

Ее спина напряглась, как только она услышала эти слова. Краем глаза она заметила их. Это была группа слизеринцев, стоявших в самом дальнем конце подземелья. Слизнорт вышел из класса, и Лили поняла, что остальные гриффиндорцы тоже. Ей не следовало мешкать, собирая вещи, и говорить подругам, чтобы они шли без нее.

Мальсибер рассмеялся. – Темный Лорд заставил этого дурака задушить свою жену.

– Слышишь, Эванс? – громче спросил Эйвери.

Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, отказываясь пугаться насмешки в его голосе.

– Ты в списке, знаешь ли, – продолжал он. – Ты и все тебе подобные. Что он сделал с этими магглами? Это ничто по сравнению с тем, что он сделает с такими мерзкими грязнокровными отбросами, как ты.

– О-о, – протянула Лили. – Теперь ты _действительно_ напугал меня.

Лицо Эйвери потемнело от ненависти, но она вышла из подземелий прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать.

Его голос продолжал звучать в ее голове, и у нее не получалось _перестать_ слышать его.

То была не его угроза, что осталась с ней после того, как она ушла, что преследовала ее весь остаток дня и всю ночь. Она лежала в постели и думала о невинных, ничего не подозревающих магглах в Лондоне и о своих родителях. Когда она узнала всю правду об их смерти, ей казалось, что она была такой же внезапной, как взрыв бомбы, и они не страдали, у них даже не было шанса испугаться перед смертью.

Но вполне может оказаться, что все происходило не так.

Пытали ли их? Унижали?

Пытались ли они сражаться? Был ли ее отец таким же, как тот человек, пытавшийся защитить свою жену?

Она не знала и никогда не узнает, и она не могла решить, лучше это или хуже – не знать. Она почти не помнила своих родителей, у нее были только их отголоски, чувства и память о воспоминаниях. Она вспомнила запах духов матери и то, как она пела им по ночам. Она вспомнила, как щекотала бороду отца, и свои мысли о том, какими огромными его руки были по сравнению с ее собственными. Они умерли так давно и так мало повлияли на ее жизнь, что было больно осознавать это.

Разыгралась буря. Она открыла окно возле своей кровати и протянула руку, чтобы ощутить ее.

Она вышла из спальни, стараясь вести себя как можно тише.

Снаружи было темнее, чем она ожидала, и дождь усилился, лился с неба ведрами и стучал по земле. Вспышки молний ярко освещали землю в течение нескольких секунд. Она прижалась спиной к каменной стене замка и склонила голову к небу, наблюдая за ним, задумавшись. Она опустилась на землю и обхватила руками колени. Она была наполовину укрыта от дождя, но он все равно добрался до нее, покалывая кожу, пропитывая ночную рубашку капля за каплей, кусочек за кусочком.

Его шаги потонули в шуме бури.

Он подошел, присаживаясь рядом, и прикосновение его бедра к ее, холодному и влажному, было теплым.

– Ты так и будешь молчать? – спросила она.

– Я пытался придумать умный способ спросить, почему мы сидим под дождем, – ответил Джеймс.

Она вытерла нос. – Как ты узнал, что я здесь?

– А я и не знал.

Она взглянула на него.

– Я решил прогуляться и случайно наткнулся на тебя, когда ты делала то же самое. – Он пожал плечами и провел рукой по волосам.

Она посмотрела на небо. – Раньше я боялась грозы.

– Я знаю, – Тишина опустилась между ними.

Она крепче сжала колени. – Я не очень хорошо помню своих родителей, – сказала она ему, – но я помню ту ночь, когда они умерли. Они были в городе на свидании, и Джессика нянчилась с нами. Она жила совсем рядом, и я помню, что она мне нравилась. Но мне было страшно, потому что в ту ночь была гроза, такая же, как сейчас, а я их так боялась. Джессика твердила, что бояться нечего, и я заставила ее пообещать, что мои родители скоро вернутся домой. Она обещала, что так и будет. Но они так никогда и не вернулись. – Слезы жгли ей глаза, и она стиснула зубы. – Шторм был таким же, и они, наверное, погибли, как те магглы на прошлой неделе. Это так. Их пытали, и... – Она заплакала. – Мне очень жаль. Но я не могу перестать думать об этом, и...

– Все в порядке.

Она покачала головой, прижимая руку ко рту.

– _Лили_. – Его пальцы нерешительно коснулись ее руки.

– Я... – Но она не смогла выговорить ни слова, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, и когда он пошевелился, она легко устроилась в его объятиях. Он обнял ее, а она обняла себя, укрываясь от дождя. Она прижалась лицом к хлопку его пижамы и зарылась в его тепло, в запах мыла и стук его сердца.

Она плакала до тех пор, пока не выбилась из сил.

– Прости, – прошептала она.

– Не бери в голову. – Его нос был холодным у ее виска, но его дыхание было теплым.

Наконец она отстранилась от него. – Нам пора возвращаться, – она провела рукой по щекам и выдавила улыбку. – Утром у нас экзамен по Травологии, а сразу после него Зелья.

– Хорошо. – Он кивнул. – Не хочешь сначала перекусить?

Она улыбнулась.

Они пробрались на кухню, где их сразу же встретили несколько очень заботливых, очень добрых домовиков, которые быстро усадили их на пару стульев, нашли дюжину теплых, мягких одеял, чтобы накинуть их на плечи, и поставили перед ними теплую еду.

– Твои волосы выглядят нелепо, – отметила Лили. Они торчали во всех возможных направлениях.

– Что ж, а ты выглядишь как утонувшая рыжая белка.

Она фыркнула и стащила булочку с тарелки перед ним.

– Твои родители, – начал он нерешительно.

Она вздохнула. – Нам не стоит говорить об этом, – она действительно не хотела.

– Может расскажешь мне о них?

Она прикусила губу. – Я почти ничего не помню. Я помню своего отца...папа любил сад. Прямо как моя тетушка. Он выращивал кусты роз. Или, может быть, я этого не помню, и мне это сказала Туни. Я не знаю. Но, гм. Да. Он любил розы. – И она продолжила рассказывать ему все, что помнила о них. Этого было не так уж и много, но это было что-то.

***

Джеймс подкрался к ней сзади после их последнего экзамена по СОВам, легонько ударив коленом по ноге и заставив ее слегка споткнуться от неожиданности. Она толкнула его.

Он ухмыльнулся. – Как дела?

– Моя любимая часть экзаменов – это момент, когда они закончились, – ответила она, – и я больше никогда, никогда не должна буду думать о них снова. Отныне и во веки веков. Прошу проявить к этому должное уважение, иначе мы больше не сможем быть друзьями.

Они сидели с его приятелями, греясь на солнышке.

Джеймс украл снитч и играл с ним, выпендриваясь.

Лили заставила цветы прорасти в траве вокруг них, и вырастила плющ из кончика своей палочки, заклиная его побеги так, чтобы они обвились вокруг ее запястья в браслеты, и послала один из побегов взбираться на дерево, на которое опирался Джеймс, чтобы игриво погладить его по щеке.

Он подпрыгнул, и она ухмыльнулась. – Ты ведь знаешь, что плющи не любят меня! – пронзительно закричал он.

Сириус рассмеялся.

– Я думаю, проблема в том, что ты ему _слишком_ нравишься, – протянула Лили.

Он отбросил его, и она позволила ему скользнуть вниз по дереву, вверх по ее плечам, в волосы, кружась вокруг них, поднимая вверх и назад, приглашая ветер остудить ее шею.

– Ты готова к Трансфигурации? – спросил Ремус.

Лили вздрогнула. – Моя цель – П, и это только потому, что я не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь снова посмотреть в глаза своей тете, если получу О. Есть ли что-нибудь хуже, чем О? Для меня это вполне возможно.

– Нормально все будет, – отмахнулся Сириус.

– Если ты так уверен в себе, то можешь поспрашивать меня, – предложил Ремус.

– Отлично, – сказал Сириус. – Мне как раз нужно было немного развлечься.

Ремус нахмурился. – Неужели?

Сириус, однако, не собирался опрашивать Ремуса. Джеймс усмехнулся. – Эй! Нюниус!

– Не надо, – предупредила Лили.

Но было уже слишком поздно. Северус отреагировал мгновенно, но Джеймс был готов, и был быстрее, обезоружив его в мгновение ока, и сразу следом кинув проклятие, привлекая внимание толпы зевак.

– Оставь его в покое, – резко сказала Лили. – Он ничего тебе не сделал.

– Ты ведь знаешь, с кем он водит дружбу? – спросил Джеймс.

– Я и не знал, что у него _есть_ друзья, – вставил Сириус.

– Он дружит со _мной_ , – огрызнулась Лили. Она не понимала, почему Джеймсу необходимо постоянно его преследовать, почему Джеймсу вообще нужно кого-то преследовать. – Оставь. Его. _В покое_.

Джеймс вздохнул и снял заклятие. – Тебе повезло, что Лили здесь, Нюниус.

Северус быстро вскочил на ноги, раскрасневшийся и разъяренный, сжимая палочку костлявыми белыми пальцами. – Мне не нужна помощь какой-то мерзкой маленькой грязнокровки!

Лили потрясенно замерла.

Джеймс в ярости поднял палочку и открыл рот.

Но она схватила его за запястье и остановила, уставившись на Северуса. Так вот почему ее родители были убиты? Из-за неуверенных в себе маленьких мальчиков вроде Северуса Снейпа, которым монстр промыл мозги? Так вот, кто убил их? В груди стало тесно. – Не трать своего времени зря, Джейми, – холодно произнесла она. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы на тебя попала слизь, которая сочится из его носа.

Ноздри Северуса гневно раздулись, и он ушел.

– Ты должна была позволить мне снять заклятием его штаны, – пробормотал Джеймс.

– Не думаю, что это кому-то понравилось бы, – сказала Марлин, подходя к ним вместе с Эммелин. – Ты в порядке? – спросила она. Лили кивнула и сменила тему. С ней все было в порядке. Она наконец поняла, кто ее друзья, и теперь уже не забудет так легко.


End file.
